Yoritomo Naizen
Yoritomo Naizen was the Mantis Clan Champion, and was known as the Scourge of Storms.Obsidian Bandit Naizen began his adult life as an honorable bandit. Raiding Phoenix, Lion, Crane, Crab and Fox territories on land and sea, he was a successful bandit, but held himself and his men to high standards of behavior. He was known for not killing those who did not attack him, and even challenged, and slew, a follower that he found harassing a Kakita artisan during an attack. The Secrets of the Mantis, p 25 General Eventually, he found himself up against the new Champion of the Mantis, Yoritomo Kitao, who offered him an ultimatume, join or die. The truth was, he was actually relieved to do so, for he had tired of the constant bandit life and had sought a more honorable path. Recognizing his resoursefullness and abilities, Kitao made him one of her generals and he soon became one of her most trusted servants. In her service, he soon found himself troubled, though. Kitao ordered him to seek out and kill her newly arrived rival, Yoritomo Kumiko. Naizen was willing to commit the deed, but was troubled for he had thought that his days as a cutthroat were behind him. In addition, he had learned that the Daughter of Storms was an honorable, noble samurai that he might have chosen to serve. But, he was not willing to fail his daimyo. As part of his efforts, Naizen visited the Temple of Osano-Wo, and took possession of the Helm of the Thunder Dragon. It was his hope that this would guide him on his path. The Secrets of the Mantis, pp. 25-26 Yoritomo Kumiko Under the Championship of Yoritomo Kumiko, he has greatly continued his activities as before, but he no longer has the trust and respect from Kumiko that he had with Kitao. Revenge Naizen would be the choice to offer a hand of peace to the Scorpion family. After so much hatred over the murder of Yoritomo Aramasu, Naizen would cut a deal with Bayushi Paneki. The Mantis Clan would be given the assassin Bayushi Kamnan, and true forgiveness would begin. Mantis Clan Champion After the death of Kumiko and Kitao at the resolution of the War of Fire and Thunder, Yoritomo Naizen became the new Mantis Clan Champion. The Celestial Sword of the Mantis was recovered, and Naizen now bears it. His first major action as Champion was to refuse the Phoenix terms of surrender and demand that the Mantis retain the islands gained during war. The Phoenix assented, and Naizen ordered the construction of Kyuden Kumiko. Khan's Assault Naizen secretly travelled to the capital Toshi Ranbo in 1169 under the false name of Yoritomo Bakishi. He met with Yoritomo Utemaro, Utemaro's gunso Yoritomo Isoshi and the Protector of the Imperial City Bayushi Norachai. Norachai was not aware of who Bakishi truly was.The Truest Test, Part 1 Hunting Pirates Sometime in 1169, Naizen ordered that the pirate group known as the Serpents of Sanada were to be destroyed. The ship sent to deal with them, the Spoils of War, was destroyed by the Serpents. Sometime not long after the Serpents were destroyed by the Spider Clan. Emperor Candidate In 1169 the Lion Clan nominated Toturi Shigekawa for Emperor, and Yoritomo Yashinko met with Naizen to plan the Mantis response. Naizen thought Yoritomo Yoyonagi the most prominent Mantis candidate, but Yashiko suggested that the Dragon of Thunder's favor on Naizen may be a strong boon for his nomination.Stronger Than Steel Expelled from the City In the Month of the Rooster in 1169 a fight broke out between a handful of Akodo and Mantis samurai. Naizen and his personal guard became involved in the fighting, which led to the Phoenix banishing both the Lion and Mantis from the Capital. Marriage Naizen was married to an un-named Kitsune. A New Empire, Part 1 References Category:Mantis Clan Members